Prance like a Saiyan
by Devilvidel
Summary: ONE SHOT Bra wants to try out to be a cheerleader...


****

Prance like a Saiyan!

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

Glancing out of one of the small windows on the wall of his gravity chamber, Vegeta growled. Outside was a young girl of about 14, with hair the colour of seawater and eyes the colour of the sky. She was his daughter…his and that stubborn onna's that is…she was his little princess and even though he hated to admit it, he really loved her. But at that point in time, he hated her for what she was doing.

She was part saiyan thanks to Vegeta's blood but all she ever wanted to do was go shopping with her mother. Vegeta had chosen to overlook that matter seeing as he had a son who was interested in battling and seeing how strong he could be…but the thing that his daughter wanted to do now made him cringe and growl…how could she do something so un-saiyan like?

* * *

The discussion of this matter had occurred a couple of weeks ago. His young daughter had just returned home from school with a huge smile spread across her pretty face. Now her mother, who was naturally inquisitive, had to inquire as to why her daughter seemed in such a happy mood…but her daughter would not tell but promised to reveal all at dinner that evening. Desperately wanted to pry into her daughter's life, the onna prepared dinner early, much to the delight of both her husband and son, and before anyone could take even one bite of their meal, the onna again questioned her daughter about her happiness.

"Isn't she allowed to be happy onna?" Vegeta had asked, glaring at her.

The onna just glared back, a smirk on her face to match the one on Vegeta's. She had been with her husband so long that she knew just how to control him…"Aren't I allowed to inquire how my own daughter's life is going Vegeta? Or is that against the rules?"

Vegeta had merely grumbled and started to pile his plate up with food. The conversation was bound to be about boys or fashion or something along those lines and Vegeta didn't fancy hanging around to listen to a conversation about that when he could be doing something more important…like training to beat Kakarott.

"Well mum…" the girl began, trying to hide her laughter as she noticed how riveted her mum was to what she was saying, "they just announced today at school that they are going to have cheerleading tryouts at school. They also said that they have changed it this year so that any age group can try out…and I'm going to go for it!"

Vegeta nearly choked on the mouthful of food had been eating. His daughter…a cheerleader? They had never had such things on Planet Vegeta but Vegeta had seen cheerleaders on the television at the old baka Roshi's house. All they seemed to do was prance about and make up stupid chants…totally not befitting of a saiyan.

His daughter continued, unaware of the factor that her father was now glaring at her in an evil manner. However, Trunks seemed to have noticed and quickly moved across to the other side of the table away from his father, who was well known as having an explosive temper. "Well mum I can only enter if you sign this permission slip…so I was kinda hoping that…"

The woman looked at her daughter with pure delight, "Oh of course I will sign it dear…you know I was a cheerleader at school as well…back when I was about your age. I don't think I ever had as much fun as when I did that, we travelled all the way across the country and got to hang out with all of this fit football players." The woman nudged her daughter and winked at her.

At that point Vegeta, who had managed to engross himself in the eating process up till now, raised up quickly from his chair causing several food dishes to fall off the table and onto the floor.

"Vegeta! Watch what you are doing…these are expensive you know!" The woman said, bending down to pick up the pots that Vegeta had flung to the floor and sighing in a relieved manner as she realised that none where broken.

"I don't care Onna…that daughter of ours is not trying out for cheerleading!"

"But Vegeta I did it when I was younger."

"Well she's part saiyan, and its unsaiyan like to do something so wimpy as that."

"Well I'm sorry Vegeta but I think our daughter is old enough to decide what she wants to do…you may be one of the strongest people in existence but you don't come anywhere near to Bra's and my stubbornness."

"Back away Dad," Trunks said smirking, "you don't want to mess with them when they team up together, believe me, you won't win."

Vegeta had glared at son in a way that almost said, 'Thanks for the help.' The woman was still staring at him in a way that said that she wasn't going to give up. "You know Vegeta it doesn't matter what you say, it only needs the one signature and I'll sign it whether or not you give your approval."

"Fine then," Vegeta shouted, growling under his breath. Glaring at them all evilly, Vegeta turned his back to them and quickly stormed out of the room missing the fact that the woman and his daughter and both given each other high-fives.

"GIRL POWER!" They both had shouted.

* * *

Now today was the day before his daughter, Bra, was due to try out for the squad. She had been practising a routine to perform in front of the current squad and had perfected it to a manner with which she was happy with it. Vegeta however wasn't happy at all. Walking away from the window, his strode over to the central computer of the gravity machine and pressed a few buttons, trying to make the fact that his daughter could make him a laughing stock disappear.

"Hey mum," Bra said after she finished her routine for the tenth time that day.

"Yes dear?" The woman answered, pulling up her lycra leggings that had started to fall down past her hips.

"I was just wondering…whether you could do this routine was me after school tomorrow. I just feel real nervous and I don't think I could do it on my own. They said that you could do the routine with a partner so…"

A smile crossed over the woman's face. When her daughter had asked her whether she would learn the routine with her, she had only thought that it was to build up her confidence and show to her how much better she was then her mother. And all this time, she had wanted her mother to learn the technique so that they could do it together.

"Yes of course I will dear…do you think I'll get in the squad too?" She asked, stretching one leg out to the side in a model like pose.

"I don't know if they'll accept you mum, you are a bit old…"

"A bit old? That's it…I'm going to get you now!" The woman shouted, running around the room chasing after her daughter.

* * *

The woman sighed and looked at her watch for the fifteenth time. She had never thought that the traffic would be this bad, especially on a Friday afternoon. She thought that all of the cars would be moving away from the school and the city centre, not the other way round. Tapping her fingers lightly on the steering wheel of her capsule car, she sighed again. If the traffic was like this all the way to the school, there was no way that she was going to make it there in time to join up with her daughter. She only had five minutes left to get there and she still had a few miles to go! Opening her car window all the way down, she stuck her head out of the window and noticed that the traffic went all of the way round the bend.

'There must be an accident or something,' she thought, 'well there's nothing I can do now but I can't leave Bra to do that routine all on her own.'

Looking at her watch again and realising that time was running out, the woman pulled out her mobile telephone from her handbag and held down the number one so that it would ring her house. She just hoped that someone would be there to pick it up.

* * *

Vegeta stepped out of the shower, towel tightly wrapped around his waist and preceded to stroll towards the kitchen. He had been in the gravity room for several hours and had only just realised how hungry he actually was. Upon opening the fridge, he smirked, 'The onna must have been shopping today,' he thought as he noticed the huge amount of food in the american style fridge freezer. Pulling out as much as he could carry with both hands, he brought all the food over to the counter and started to prepare a sandwich.

'Ah the peace and quiet of not having the onna or the brat around,' he thought as he added some butter to the french stick he was using as the base for his sandwich. He was just about to open a pot of mayonnaise when the telephone rang.

"Looks like a spoke too soon," he said, cursing the fact that the woman _had _to have a telephone in the house. "We never had them on Vegeta and we coped," he said, walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Yeah?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh thank god Vegeta it's you! Listen can you do me a big favour?"

"Depends on what it is onna, I am kind of busy at the moment."

"Yeh I bet you are, well listen Vegeta I'm stuck in traffic and I was wondering whether you could go to the school instead of me as there is no way that I am going to get there on time."

"No way Onna," Vegeta said straight away, "I'm not watching my own flesh and blood making a fool of herself and embarrassing me at the same time."

"Awww come on Vegeta, Bra needs your support…she'll be heartbroken if she doesn't get a place on the squad. Come on!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He used to always win battles back on Planet Vegeta but no matter how much he tried here on Earth, he could never beat his stubborn wife. She would always go on at him until he gave in…sometimes he just found it easier to give in straight away and save all the argument later. The last time he had fought with her he had ended up sleeping on the couch.

"Ok Ok I'll go then," he grumbled, putting the phone down straight away before the woman could even say thank you to him.

Quickly removing his towel, he decided that he'd have the sandwich when he came home. 'After all,' he thought, 'I'm probably not going to be there long anyway, I guess I can leave all of the stuff out and if the Onna complains I'll just save that it's her fault for making me go. Why doesn't she make our other brat go?'

Dashing up the stairs and getting changed at light speed, Vegeta flew out of the upstairs bedroom window towards Bra's school. As he flew, Vegeta looked down at the road and noticed the unusual amount of traffic, 'At least the Onna wasn't lying to me,' he thought as the school came into sight. As he prepared to land, Vegeta thought about the last time that he had entered the place. It had been a few years ago at one of Bra's parents evenings and seeing as she had asked him to attend, he had thought it only right. After that, she hadn't asked him to come back again seeing as he almost killed one of the teachers for saying that his daughter needed to 'try harder.'

"Ah good memories," he said, smirking.

Upon entering the building, Vegeta followed the signposts towards the gym. He had remembered the comment Bulma had said earlier about hanging out with all of the football players so he presumed that the tryouts would take place in the gym. Pushing both of the doors wide open, Vegeta strolled in, noticing looks of astonishment and fear as some of the students noticed his face. Feeling a small surge of power rush through him, Vegeta continued to walk through the hall, head held up high, looking as regal as he possibly could. Scanning the benches, he noticed his daughter dressed in a red shirt and white skirt with red and white coloured pom-poms clutched tightly in each hand…her face buried in her hair.

'I cannot believe that this stupid mockery means so much to her,' he thought as he quietly walked up to her and sat down beside her.

Bra suddenly looked up, a smile spread across her face which then quickly turned into a sad expression as she realised who it was who had come to sit next to her. "Where's mum?" she inquired.

"Your mum is stuck in traffic but she _persuaded _me to come and watch you instead," Vegeta said, glancing over to the centre of the gym and grimacing as he watched one of the girls auditioning jumping up and down in the air.

"But mum was meant to do my routine with me!" Bra said, her face looking sadder by the minute, "I can't do it on my own!"

Vegeta looked over to his daughter and noticed fresh tears spring into her eyes. She quickly wiped them, not wanting her father to see her cry. "Erm…Dad? Could you do the routine with me? I know that you have seen mum and me do it many times and you told me that a saiyan's memory is excellent…so…could you…"

Vegeta cut his daughter off before she could say another word, "No…absolutely not! I don't even think that you should be here never mind myself! I will not subject myself to such humiliation! I'll never hear the end of it from Kakarott!"

"But Dad…Mr Goku isn't even here! Please! I can't do it on my own and then I won't get in!"

At this point, his daughter could no longer hold back her tears and they started to fall freely down her face, making little streams down either side of it. Vegeta sighed and realised that his daughter had won again, "Fine alright I'll do it, but this is the only time!"

The tears suddenly disappeared and a huge smile covered the young girl's face. Hugging her father tightly round the waist until she nearly broke his ribs, she whispered in a tiny voice, "Thanks Dad…now…you have to go and put this on!" And his daughter handed him a bag containing an outfit identical to her own.

"A SKIRT?!" Vegeta yelled causing many of the students to look his way, "I am not wearing that!"

Bra looked her father straight in the face with puppy dog eyes, "Please Dad? They won't let you do the routine without it!"

"FINE FINE!!!" Vegeta grabbed the bag and disappeared around the corner. Moments later he reappeared in the outfit provided by his daughter. His face was illuminous red and he couldn't help but overhear chuckles coming from the other students sat on the benches. Walking over to them slowly, he spoke in a raised voice, "If any of you so much as sniggers again I'll make you think that that teacher was lucky!"

Gulps were heard in unison coming from the students and Vegeta smirked as he noted the deadly silence. Attracting his daughter's attention, he sighed, "Come on then brat, let's get this over with while I still have some of my pride left!"

The pair both walked to the centre of the gym and Vegeta looked up once more to check that no one was laughing at how ridiculous he looked. He felt like one of the dancers that he had seen on television and realised that if he were on planet Vegeta, he would have been beaten to a pulp by now. The music started and the pair began their routine. Vegeta tried in desperation throughout the entire presentation to hide his face, 'This is more embarrassing than the fusion technique,' he thought as he watched Bra cartwheel off in one direction.

The song finished quickly, much to Vegeta's relief, and he quickly headed off around the corner again to remove the shameful outfit forced upon him by his daughter. He reappeared seconds later just in time to hear the announcement of who had made the squad.

"She had better get in…coz I'm not going through that again when she wants to try out again."

The students all knew that only four places were available and when the first three had been chosen, Vegeta started to worry. He dreaded to think what it would be like at home if his little princess didn't get in…or how she would react at this precise moment if she didn't get in.

"And the last new member of the squad is…Bra Briefs!"

Bra leapt up from the benches and quickly gave out a huge cheer.

"Thank god for that," Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"Oh and Mr. Vegeta?" The squad leader said. Vegeta turned around and was presented with several scary smiles. "Would you like to be a member as well? I think that we could fit an extra member on the team!"

Growling out loudly in a vicious manner, Vegeta stormed out of the gym and quickly took off into the sky.

Bra was still stood in the hall, grinning maniacally. Walking slowly towards the benches, she noticed her best friend Pan Son appear from behind them. 

"So Pan…did you get it?"

Removing the small bag that hung around her waist, she opened it and took out a small item….a photograph of Vegeta…

"You bet I did!"

And both girls erupted into a fit of laughter, "It's a good job your mum called to tell you that he was coming…and that your such a good actor."

"Yeh…he really thought that I was upset…I now I have a permanent blackmail object!" Bra sniggered and placed the picture into the pocket of her cheerleading skirt.


End file.
